It Rained
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: Just throwing my hat in the ring with the 6.01 Epilogue post-eps, so spoilers for that episode. Pure and utter D/L fluff dealing with the aftermath of the final scene.


**OK, so when I put out my last fic earlier this week, I was going to be focusing on schoolwork and writing new fanfic periodically. And then Wednesday happened - more specifically, 6.01 Epilogue came into my life. Let's just say that my plan has pretty much gone out the window. My updates may not be quick and frequent, but if the season continues like this, I'll be around here a lot. Not that I'm complaining!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**This one is short and fluffy. I wrote it in a day, so I apologize for any mistakes, but I really wanted to share this one. I still own nothing, but I'll let TPTB keep CSI:NY, at least for now.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**It Rained**

When Danny Messer arrived home from his latest doctor's appointment, he truly felt that anything was possible. He hadn't felt a thing in his legs for a month now, and when he tried to move a foot on a whim, his right one responded. He still couldn't feel his legs, but the slight tingle in his right foot gave him hope that the feeling could return in time. And he could not wait to surprise his wife with the news.

Only she was currently passed out on their bed, looking worn out. He tried calling her name, but when she didn't respond, Danny decided to let her sleep. Instead, he decided to go with the next best person to tell the news to: Lucy.

Rolling himself into the nursery, he was thankful that they had bought a crib with an adjustable side, which still allowed Danny to pick her up out of the crib. Ensuring the brakes on the wheelchair were on, he took Lucy into his arms. Seemingly annoyed at being jostled from her sleep, Lucy let out a few whimpers.

"Shh, Lucy-baby. It's OK, Daddy's got you. You're fine. Stop cryin' 'cause Mommy's sleepin' and we don't want her to come in and ruin our fun, now do we?"

Danny's soothing voice had quieted Lucy, but he waited several minutes before speaking again, trying to ensure that Lindsay hadn't woken up.

"Mommy's not too happy with Daddy right now, but don't you worry about it. You see, Daddy found out some bad news and he was scared about how Mommy would react, so he made up a fib to tell her instead. Take it from me, kid, don't even bother tryin' to lie to Mommy, she'll find out the truth anyways. Daddy knows it wasn't a good thing to do, but he couldn't hurt Mommy again. He's already done that so many times that he's worried Mommy won't love him anymore. But deep down, Daddy knew that Mommy loves him as much as he loves her and he knew that she would stick with him, but he just needed to hear those words said out loud, you know?"

Danny paused and looked down at Lucy, as if he was expecting an answer. Her snoring was all he got. He chuckled at his momentary lapse before continuing.

"Anyways, Mommy encouraged Daddy not to give up, to hold onto even a slim chance, and she was right. That's another thing you'll learn Lucy, Mommy is always right. While Daddy was at the doctor's, he moved his foot, just a little bit, but it really moved. How cool is that?"

This time when Danny paused, he took a moment to reflect on how peaceful his daughter's face was in sleep. Immediately recognizing it as the same look Lindsay had, at least until the shootout, Danny vowed that he would try his hardest to make sure that both Lucy and Lindsay would always sleep so peacefully.

Lost in his thoughts, Danny failed to hear Lindsay pad her way to the nursery, but her sniffling caught his attention. As he looked at her standing in the doorway, her face told him two important things: 1) she had heard everything he said and 2) she needed to know if it was all true. Seeing the desperation in her eyes, he quickly put Lucy back in the crib and secured the side rail in its proper position. Taking the brakes off to turn the chair to face her before reapplying them, Danny gripped the armrests just as he had hours ago.

Focusing on her face while she stared at his feet, the look of shock on her face told him that his foot had moved again. It had taken a lot out of him, but the tingling seemed to be growing stronger. As Danny recovered, Lindsay crossed the room in 3 big strides and stopped before him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them all away, watching as a smile overtook her face, probably one of the most genuine smiles he had seen on her face in some time.

Lindsay leaned down and kissed him lovingly before she allowed her arms to snake around his body in a careful, but firm hug. Danny hugged her back even more tightly, moving the hair from over her ear with his nose. In a soft voice, Danny finally told her the three little words he'd been so desperate to say to her since leaving the doctor's office.

"It rained, Montana."

* * *

**Please excuse me for a minute: HE CALLED HER MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR DANNY TO CALL LINDSAY MONTANA SINCE SEASON 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I kinda freaked out when he called her that, and I really just needed to say it again. *happy dance***

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
